


Iron man: The first avenger

by jayjayverse



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Iron Man Noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse
Summary: Steve Rogers grown up reading stories/comics of Iron Man, the old legend, the man in the suit who fight in second war, nobody knows who was behind the mask, nobody knows what happened to him in his last mission until now.The avengers found him almost a century later petrified like a statue.





	Iron man: The first avenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts), [Shadowolf19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowolf19/gifts).



> Stories based on this art:  
> \- [ These Cuts I Have, They Need Love To Heal ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076920/chapters/45318778) by Shadowolf19.
> 
> \- [ The Return of Tony Stark: A New Marvels Adventure ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083355/chapters/45336082) by Navaan.
> 
> Thank you so much for write this stories from my art, I am so glad for having you both as my writers and for the great stories you create, just thank you.


End file.
